


The Prince and I

by daxcat79



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mostly porn, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, ben finds a way to be okay with that, no real plot, rey is kinda thirsty, rey really wants to please ben, turns out she really likes his dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxcat79/pseuds/daxcat79
Summary: All Prince Solo wanted was a companion to help him sleep, but his new concubine Rey demands more.





	1. Your Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> This was once posted on Tumblr, but I made a few changes and now it's here. Each chapter could really stand on it's own. There's no real story here. It's just smut for when I feel like writing smut. Enjoy!

“My lord… as you have requested… your concubine.” The personal guard, Poe Dameron spoke softly as he placed her before Prince Solo.

He stood over her like porcelain stone, carved to perfection, despite a single jagged scar over his right eye. The power in his stance was undeniable, his feet spread apart, broad shoulders held back to keep his spine straight. His raven black hair extended to his shoulders, framing the soft features of his face. Rey was immediately entranced by his brown eyes that seemed to shimmer like the moons of Naboo. She kept low to the ground, eyeing him wearily, but he was focused on the guard. “Thank you, Poe. You may leave us.”

She’d never been in the prince’s personal chambers before, or even truly had the opportunity to look upon him. They’d dragged her from the mines when she was eighteen. She’d been nothing but a scavenger then, but was told she’d caught the eye of someone powerful. She remained untouched, but instructed in all forms of pleasure. Rey had dreaded this moment for nearly a year, and now that it had finally come, her training left her completely. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on.

Poe Dameron bowed before his prince and made a quick exit. The gaze of her prince lowered down towards Rey. She was trembling. She’d never been alone with a man before, and certainly not royalty. Life in the palace had certainly been better than the mines, but it had also been filled with isolation from the outside world she’d grown up to. Her tan robes shimmered under the light of the fireplace across from his bed. They’d chosen clothes that were thin, nearly transparent, and the fire warmed her chilled body.

The prince took a step towards her, and she forced herself not to pull back. She held his gaze even as her limbs continued to shake. Instinct told her to flee, but her training kept her still and obedient. “I won’t hurt you, Rey,” he finally spoke. His voice was quiet. There’d been rumors throughout the palace that he could read a person’s heart. Trained in the ancient religion of the Jedi, Prince Solo, would have powers beyond her grasp. She tried to clear her mind for fear that he would use them on her. “You are under my protection. I expect nothing from you… only your company as I sleep.” His eyes roved over her face, and she noticed a faint curl in his lips. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

Rey frowned. He was nothing like she’d imagined. He was gentle, and mild in manner. His words confused her. “Yes, my prince,” she finally spoke, bowing her head.

His thumb moved to her chin, lifting her gaze to his face. “No, no, no… you must call me Ben.”

*******

And so it went. Rey’s days were spent in luxury, with every need cared for, and every request met. Her nights were spent lying in the arms of the prince, though not once did he demand more from her. Just her company easing him to sleep. When his breathing would slow, sometimes she would run her fingers through his hair, feather soft and so thick. She would trace his scar and wonder who gave it to him. She would touch his lips and imagine what they tasted like. She still didn’t fully understand why she’d been chosen.

No one had ever been so gentle with her… at least not since the old man from beyond the Dune Sea of Tatooine. Her uncle, Unkar Plutt, had always been a harsh and unforgiving sort, but with the old man she’d felt safe and cared for. He had worked for the palace, and died when she was very young. Kenobi had been a master in the Jedi arts, training both the queen and her brother from the time they were children. As they grew older his work in the castle was less and less, until eventually he was rarely seen in their presence. He died forgotten, with only Rey to mourn the loss… even if she remembered very little of his face now.

Prince Solo was a quiet sort. Every word he spoke was carefully crafted for a purpose. She’d heard horror stories of his wrath when displeased with the service of others, yet he’d never once raised his voice in Rey’s company. There was a sadness in his eyes, as if somehow life had gone wrong, and he was searching for something. He only seemed at peace lying beside her in his sleep. He never asked for more. Just a warm body to soothe him to sleep. His presence was soothing to her as well.

As weeks turned into months, she found herself growing more and more confused. She was his concubine, trained to please him, and yet not once did he ask for her to fulfill her duties. Rey’s clothing left little to the imagination when she was sent to him. Her body was bathed in lavender oils and her skin was as soft as silk. A few scars from her time in the mines remained, but when he would take in her form each night… she never once saw anything but his desire.

Rey was torn. There was a small part that feared what he might say if she were to ask. Would he be displeased with her for having her own desires? Would he welcome her touch eagerly, or send her away? Sometimes he would hold her in his sleep, and she could feel his hardness pressed against her thighs. Temptation would come upon her, sliding her legs against him until he was almost rutting against her. Inevitably, he would awaken and pull away with a quiet apology. Those were the nights she didn’t sleep at all, distracted by the pounding of her own heart against her ribs, and the dripping wetness in between her thighs.

Eventually, she would reach her breaking point….

*******

He’d been gone for nearly five days, accompanying Queen Organa-Solo on a diplomatic mission to D’Qar. When he returned he was extremely tense. Negotiations had not gone well. Black pants hung low around his waist. He’d already removed his shirt and thrown it off onto a plush chair near the fireplace. He stood out on the balcony, staring at the stars, and watching the moons reflect themselves onto the shimmering waters below Naboo’s palace. The moons and stars made him glow before her, his outline radiated power and prestige. She was breathless in his presence.

He was leaning on the stone gate of the balcony, breathing in the scent of the cambylictus tree. The grass waved back and forth with the wind, and the night felt unnaturally warm. She could think of little else but his arms. She had not slept peacefully since he’d gone. There was only one thing on her mind. The long expanse of his back, and the strength of his hips. Rey licked dry lips and took slow steps towards him.

Prince Solo turned to face her, leaning on the balcony with a sigh. “Forgive my foul mood, Rey. I’m afraid I’m not quite ready for bed.”

She was allowed to speak freely in the night. Sometimes he would share things in the dark about himself. His fears for the future of Naboo, concerns over one day becoming king, and nearly anything that inspired his heart and mind. “Neither am I, my prince,” she admitted.

His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as she kneeled before him, and then rose as she reached for the waistband of his pants. Her thumb ghosted over his crotch. He immediately stirred with interest. “Rey?”

She ignored him, admiring the defined muscle of his abdomen as she dragged his trousers low enough to free his enlarged member. He was still as the stone he’d been carved from. Her eyes eagerly beholding the perfection of his body. She curled her right hand around the base of his shaft, feeling the curls of his pubic hair tickle her fingers. Rey leaned forward and kissed the head of his cock. Prince Solo gasped at the contact. He had yet to stop her, and so she opened her mouth.

He was still somewhat soft, and she carefully took the head of his penis into her mouth, her hands gently exciting him to full mass. She kept her strokes slow and steady. Her mouth wet as she accepted him. When she glanced up, his eyes were staring down at her with such intensity. He was watching every move she made. Rey swirled her tongue around the tip to taste him. His hips rocking along with her own motions. A hand touched her face with such gentleness, and she closed her eyes to take him further into her mouth. She kept her jaw slack, careful not to scrape her teeth against sensitive skin.

He filled her mouth, and she was overwhelmed by the scent of him. A mixture of fine oils and a unique musk that she found quite pleasing. She breathed deep, stroking him, bobbing her head, and sucking gently as pre-cum mixed with her saliva. The saltiness was divine and she moaned around his throbbing cock. Prince Solo’s hands slipped into her hair. He curved his palm around the back of her neck, guiding her movements. She eagerly obeyed his urgings.

Rey took him as deeply as she could, nearly gagging as the head of his manhood pressed into the back of her throat. She could easily choke on something so large, but she wanted more. She wanted to please him. Her eyes closed as she stuffed him down further, burying her nose in his pubic hair. Eventually, she was forced to pull back and take a breath, her eyes catching the way his jaw dropped and he nearly dropped to his knees. Her hand gripped him harder, giving a slight twist with each stroke. Something strange fluttered in her mind, like a cord raveling into place deep inside her. As it came together, she felt his desire burn, and her belly ached with arousal. She sucked him deeply into her mouth, fighting the urge not to gag as his hip jerked expectantly. “Rey… oh Rey, sweetheart… I… I’m going to-”

She pulled back quickly, lips wrapped tight around the head. She sucked at him eagerly until he groaned, emptying himself down her throat. It was thick and overwhelming, but she managed to swallow his cum, pleased to hear him cry out in pleasure. She continued to stroke him until he was soft again, and finally released his penis to tuck it back in his pants. Rey licked her lips, tasting him, and smiled as his hands dropped to his sides. He was breathing so hard. She hadn’t noticed that before.

When she finally collected the nerve to look into his eyes, he seemed almost… starstruck. Her Prince’s skin was flushed pink. His eyes were so wide, jaw opening and closing, panting from the intensity of his release. He leaned down and pulled her back up to her feet. His hand moved to touch her cheek, and his eyes roved over her face as if he were seeing her for the very first time. “You are… so… beautiful,” he told her with more emotion than she’d ever heard before.

“As are you.”

She was startled when his lips descended upon her, kissing her soundly, his tongue claiming her as his. Rey knew he probably tasted himself in their kiss, and it made her shudder. Their tongues intertwined, dancing together, teeth scraping against each other. His mouth was a gift, and she accepted his affection eagerly. When he pulled away, she took a breath, her lungs strained beyond capacity. “Rey… does this mean… I didn’t dare hope you might want more.”

“My body is yours,” she confirmed, and her stomach tightened with nervous energy. She knew she wanted this, wanted him. “Do with me as you wish, my Prince.”

His smile was full of affection, and sent a tingle down her spine. “Rey, you’ve had me in your mouth,” he reminded her, his thumb brushing affectionately at her chin. “I think it’s about time you agree to call me Ben.”


	2. Her Sweet Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter as a gift to those with pregnancy triggers. Finally, they can enjoy a fic that satisfies their lactation kinks without any mention of a baby!

Rey sunk deep into the bathwater as intoxicating oils filled the air around her, and nourished her skin. The large room was quiet aside from the sound of a gentle rain washing over the palace. She always enjoyed preparing for her nights with the Prince, her muscles free of tension as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Warm water spilled over the edge of the tub and onto the cream colored tile floor, but Rey paid it no attention. This luxury was well deserved considering all she’d endured the past few days.

Rey had spent much of her time with the royal physician, though it’d done her little good, and left her more frustrated than ever before. The very medicines proscribed to keep her in perfect health were the cause of her suffering. Rey’s knuckles caressed hardened nipples, sore from her efforts to follow the orders of her doctor… with little success. Her breasts were still heavy with milk, and growing more uncomfortable with each passing day. She whimpered as she cupped each breast, hesitant to try and solve this condition on her own. 

She worried the Prince would be furious if she leaked milk all over his expensive sheets, but what choice did she have? The doctor’s advice was not working. He obviously hadn’t a clue how uncomfortable this was. Rey’s eyes filled with unshed tears as she gave each bosom a gentle squeeze. She could feel a few drops of milk slide down into the bathwater. It would take hours for her to empty each breast at this rate. There wasn’t enough time. The Prince would surely not be pleased…

*******

“Your breasts have become swollen.” The words were spoken gently, but full of curiosity and concern. Her beloved Prince seemed determined to look after her despite the fact the she was nothing… came from nothing. Rey still wasn’t even sure why she was even _here_.

Her face flushed as she realized she would have to explain her situation. Already the silky grey dress was stained from her leaking bosoms. Massaging her breasts to expel the liquid was taxing and awkward. She’d tried her best to follow the advice of her personal physician, but to no avail. “It is a side effect of a drug, my Prince. The Doctor discovered a hormone imbalance and he warned that this would be the result. The milk will eventually go dry, but for now I find myself quite sore and heavy.”

Prince Solo stood by the balcony, contemplating her words under starlight. The glow of the moon made him look almost god-like, his chest shimmered with a sheen of sweat from his completed workout. He’d spent most of the day training with Commander Finn (a man lethal with a lightsaber despite having no sensitivity to the Force). Rey had only just been summoned to his bed chambers. Although she had a room of her own, it required no bed. Rey’s nights were to be spent in the luxury of her Prince’s company.

She licked her lips as she recalled the week before, when she’d finally taken her Prince in her mouth. He’d taken no further action to relieve her of her virginity, though his touch had become far more bold and exploratory. She knew she had to be patient with the Prince. He was not the sort of man that could be rushed. He would do as he pleased, as he’d always done. Ben Solo seemed determined to take his time with her.

Slowly, the Prince stepped forward, his eyes lowering to admire her body under the transparent silk of her nightie. She might as well have been naked to him, and Rey flushed under the heat of his gaze. His eyes had a power of their own beyond the Jedi religion, something primal and ancient that made her core ache with need. She wanted so much more from the Prince. Her longing for his touch was often overwhelming… perhaps even a bit confusing. She’d never felt this way about anyone else… only him.

“Why did your physician not give you something to help with these side effects?”

“I was told it is temporary and that daily messaging would be enough.”

“And yet your breasts remain sore and heavy with milk?”

He was still moving, his strides careful, as if he feared spooking her. She was not the skittish sort, though she certainly trembled before the Prince. “I can endure it.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” he insisted. He paused, mere inches from her now. Rey’s body tensed as she restrained herself, refusing to give in to the desire to touch what did not belong to her. The thickness of his chest was mesmerizing. Up close she could see solid muscle, built for strength and bulk. She yearned to have his body pin her to the mattress as his cock filled her, indeed, it was all she could think about. “Take this off and lie on the bed. I can help relieve these side effects.”

Rey did not question him, though she certainly wondered how he planned to assist. She eagerly removed the worthless nightie, dropping it to the floor before him, and walked over towards their bed. Her lips curled into a smile as she felt his stare, hips swaying as she crawled onto the large bed they shared. The soft sheets caressed her heated body as she lay on top of them, her legs spread open to give him a better view of her untouched pussy.

She could hear a crackle from the fireplace nearby, the only real light in the darkened bedroom. Dancing shadows and the heated flame only heightening her arousal as she lay naked before him. Rey took a deep, calming breath as she watched the Prince slowly removed his trousers; revealing the stiffening cock she’d once suckled into her wet mouth. She was overwhelmed by the urge to do so again, but then he was joining her in the bed, the mattress dipping to the side with his added weight. 

Rey gasped as his finger traced over her hardening nipple. He circled it several times, exciting it with his gentle teasing. “Do you consent to this? I... I will only proceed if it is your will, Rey.”

“Please,” she begged, arching her back as he tugged gently at her nipple. A bead of milk leaked from the tip and his thumb immediately collected it.

Her word was enough to encourage him, and Rey whimpered as he ducked down to lap at the milk dripping down from her tit. He was gentle at first, as if experimenting. One hand would squeeze lightly at her breast while his tongue collected whatever escaped. His hand cupping her bosom was a feeling that shot straight through her, stoking the flame that burned within. His tongue continued to lick up moisture, leaving a trail of his saliva on her sensitive skin.

Eventually he wrapped his soft lips around her swollen tit. Rey cried out as he began to suckle and drink from her. Her eyes shot down to watch him, her chin pressed into her chest. Rey’s hand cradled the back of his head, fingers running through his soft tresses while he nursed from her swollen breasts. She could hear him moan as the liquid filled his mouth, his eyes closed, eyebrows knitted in concentration. He released her nipple with an audible ‘pop,’ breathing through his mouth. “It’s so sweet,” he whispered into her skin. “You taste amazing.”

Rey choked on her reply as his tongue once again began to lap at her nipple, sucking her back into his mouth as he drained her dry. He didn’t pause when switching to the other breast. His body shifted over her, settling his weight over her squirming body. Her hips instinctively thrust against him as she felt the Prince straddle Rey’s left leg, his cockhead pressing into her thigh... smearing her leg with precum. She could feel his hip thrust into her, seeking friction.

The relief she felt as the pressure inside her breasts waned, was nothing in comparison to the feeling of his rough finger sinking into her wet pussy. It was sudden, his intrusion, but most welcome. His finger pumped inside her tight hole while his palm rubbed against her clit. His mouth continued to suckle her breast, drinking down the milk her body had produced. 

Rey couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. Something powerful was building inside her belly as he added another finger and stretched her open. He moved the digits deeper inside her, curling his fingers to rub against a spot that made her shout and whimper. She couldn’t be stilled, even with his body pinning her down. He pounded into her pussy with deliberate strokes, sucking more of her into his mouth and groaning around her tit. The combined sensations of his mouth and fingers ignited a fire that burned stronger than anything she’d ever known. She gushed fluid into his hand, soaking the bedsheets with cum, and cried out as release overwhelmed her senses.

The final drops of milk dripped onto his awaiting tongue, and his teeth sunk into her breast to mark her. The act of possessiveness only made Rey shudder and squeeze his fingers. His digits continued to move inside her with ease, soaked in her cum, determined to prolong her pleasure. Rey’s ears were ringing, her entire body shaking. She gripped his arm tightly in her desperation to keep his fingers inside her. Her internal muscles were still squeezing around him as if to pull him deeper. She wondered how it would feel when it was his cock filling her with his thick cum.

Minutes passed before Rey realized he’d pulled away. She tilted her head to the side, still struggling to catch her breath. The Prince who’d given her such wondrous pleasure was lying on his back, licking and sucking her juices from his fingers. She swallowed thickly and rolled over to tuck herself into his side. “What about you?” she questioned, rubbing her thigh against his aching cock.

“Another time, Rey. Tonight was to relieve your suffering... not mine.”

His words were disappointing, but she knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he gave her everything. In the meantime she could not leave him hard and wanting. If she could not convince him to fuck her tonight, then she would take care of this problem another way. Rey slid her hand down his body, eyes focused on his face while she stroked his aching cock. It was already throbbing in her hand, the head purple and swollen.

His eyes immediately fluttered closed, and his breath quickened with her touch. One of the most powerful men in Naboo, but he was weakened by her touch. Her lips curled as she heard him curse. “I will not leave you to suffer, my Prince.”

Rey licked at his nipple, teasing it the way he’d done with her, and enjoying the saltiness of his sweat. He may not have been swollen with milk, but she sucked at his nipples with the same eagerness. He must have been sensitive… as he immediately cried out. There was something so erotic about watching her Prince lose control. His hips thrusting into her hand, his mouth hung open as he whispered her name. “Y-you don’t have to do this.”

“You gave me such pleasure, my Prince. Please allow me to do the same for you,” she responded, her voice muffled against his skin. Rey continued to bite and suck at him, paying special attention to the scars across his broad chest. She slid further down his body, her hand pumping him harder. She kept her kisses gentle, his abdomen tightening as she continued to taste every inch of his skin. 

When she knew he was getting close to his release, Rey turned to suck at head of his throbbing member. His seed shot down her throat as he came, his hand pressed into the back of her head as he thrust deeper into her mouth. She wondered if she’d been just as loud when it was her.

Rey swallowed down his cum and licked him clean as he softened in her hand. Her Prince immediately pulled her up, rolling them over so he could capture her lips in a kiss. His tongue possessive and hungry. She didn’t mind, her hands ran through his hair as she moaned.

“You are a gift,” he whispered against her lips. “I don’t deserve you.”

Rey flushed under his gentle gaze, stroking the side of his face where his scar was. “It is I that does not deserve you, my Prince. I only want to make you happy.”

His forehead rested against hers as he kissed her once more. “You do, sweetheart. You already do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts (either on tumblr or in the comments). I'm not promising anything, but I will try to fill as many as I can!


	3. The Waterfall of Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly tame, but I needed to do a loss of virginity chapter and I wanted it to be a bit more romantic and sweet before our baby reylos get dirty. Also lightshinebright wanted some sex and waterfalls... so I hope you enjoy!

There was something strangely hypnotic about Prince Solo’s eyes. It was as if all the intensity of his mind was carried and concentrated through those beautiful brown orbs. With a single look he could make her shudder with need. They reflected the world around him like a mirror, and gave nothing away. It was as if the dark color concealed the windows to his soul, and she could not make sense of what lay beyond. Rey wanted so badly to understand this creature that so desired her company. 

Often she would press him with questions. When she’d been taken from the mines she’d been a dirty and scrawny thing. Nothing worth looking at under the soot and grime that had caked to her skin. She was certain he had been there in those mines, chosen her, but what could he have possibly seen? What would make a prince wish to bed a lowly scavenger? His answers were not satisfying, and when she held his gaze all she saw was her reflection in the dark.

Rey had yet to be penetrated by her dear Prince, and she was growing quite desperate for his cock with each passing day. She’d felt his lips upon her sex, and his fingers buried deep inside her body, but nothing beyond this. He gave her pleasure, and she eagerly took him into her mouth each night, but Rey wanted more. She wanted all of him. To possess and be possessed.

Sometimes she would dream about it. How he would feel inside her. How he would stretch her open, her legs quivering, and their bodies burning with need as they desperately reached climax together as one. It was all she could think about, and he seemed so hesitant to oblige. He would know she was a virgin. Is that what held him back? Did he fear hurting her? Rey was certainly nervous at the prospect, but her own cravings fueled her bravery. She would not be satisfied until Ben Solo made her _his_ in every possible way. Once again, she would reach her breaking point.

*******

It was very rare that Rey was allowed to venture out past the palace walls of Naboo’s capital city; so when the prince requested her presence with him during a retreat to lake country, she was beside herself with joy. The pressures of palace life were quickly forgotten as her ears took in the sounds of rushing waterfalls and the rumbling herds of the wild kaadu. Her beloved prince had given Rey permission to go anywhere she wished along the grounds of his summer home. She floated through the gardens with tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by the rainbow of colors. She ate her lunches under willows with long branches that protected her from sunburn just outside her private quarters. She slept in the meadows with tall grass tickling her skin when the wind blew. However, she did all these things alone, and longed for the company of her prince.

Another thing she’d grown quite fond of was swimming. Working in the mines had provided little chance of the activity. The small lake was hidden from the prince’s retreat, a fifteen minute walk if she kept a good pace. She’d discovered the lake by accident while exploring, lost in her own world as she’d followed the rocky walls towards a cave. On the other end was her own private paradise, as if carved for her pleasure. 

It wasn’t until the second day that she’d been bold enough to strip and dive in. The waterfall was cool against her body, soaking her hair as she slicked it back. She enjoyed the steady pressure of nature’s massage, easing tensions from her neck and shoulders. The sun shined brightly enough to warm the lake to a temperature she found refreshing. Most of her body remained submerged, at least up to her chest, she had no reason to suspect anyone would be watching. Rey closed her eyes and leaned back, drifting into a state between consciousness and the world of dreams.

“I wondered how long before you discovered this place.”

Rey’s eyes snapped open, stiffening for a moment as she saw brown eyes roving over her. The water was mostly clear, and she knew Ben could see she was naked. He’d already managed to rid himself of clothing without her even being aware of his presence. Ben Solo was trained well for stealth. “My prince!” she gasped, having difficulty pulling her eyes away from the thick cock that she’d come to know quite intimately.

His eyes rolled before diving into the lake, and he surfaced just a few inches in front of her. “Ben,” he insisted.

“You startled me.”

His lips curled for the briefest moment, floating closer and closer, and her hands eagerly sought out his broad shoulders. “For that I do apologize, M’lady.”

She felt him. His hardness caressing her hip underwater, and a familiar ache fluttered through her. Ben’s lips descended against her mouth before she could say another word. She opened to him immediately, droplets of water dripping down between their faces, adding something natural to the taste of him. He pushed her towards the edge of the rocks, sharp edges digging into her skin, but she barely noticed. The waterfall didn’t extend very far, but she could hear it rumbling to her right, spraying mists of water over their heads.

There was a small ledge just under the water, and he nudged her towards it so she could sit. It leveled his face perfectly with her chest, and he sucked one of her breasts into his mouth. They were still leaking just a bit of milk, and he eagerly drank what he could. Rey gasped, back arching, legs spread as his hands began to seek out her sex. 

His fingers spread her outer lips open and dipped into her core, and she moaned loudly over the sounds of the rumbling waterfall. This was how it always began. Ben had a special affinity for her body, for making her cry out. It wasn’t what she wanted though. She loved the way his fingers stretched her, how his tongue rolled and curled around her nipples as he teased them, but she wanted his cock.

It took everything in her power to grip his wrist and pull his fingers from her body. Ben immediately stilled, and those brown orbs were staring up at her. Rey cursed how closed off he looked, as if she would have hurt him less with a slap across his face. Her eyes dropped to his mouth. His lips were especially red from their kiss and his attentions to her breast. It took her a moment to find her voice. “I w-want more.”

His head tilted up slightly, capturing her gaze. She felt the moment his muscles relaxed, and the curl in his full lips returned. He understood. “More? What exactly are you asking, Rey?”

He knew, but he wanted her to say it. Rey licked her lips, blushing, but those eyes refused to let her go or allow her to turn away. She wanted so desperately to see what lay behind them. She needed to solve the mystery of him, but his eyes resisted her, and she didn’t know how to breach his walls. “I want you inside me.”

He didn’t speak for a moment, but the smile was gone. For a horrible moment she worried she’d said something wrong. His hands gripped the ledge on either side of her hips and he pushed himself up to kiss her. It was so tender, so gentle, nothing like the hungry kiss from just a few seconds ago. “You don’t know what you’re asking, and I’m not sure I have the strength to explain it to you, Rey.”

Rey swallowed hard. “I… I know sometimes it can hurt… the first time.”

Ben shook his head dismissively. “Not that. It doesn’t need to hurt if you have the right partner. That’s not what I’m talking about. What you’re asking for… it would change things between us.”

Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

When he sighed, her heart sank. She wanted him so badly, but obviously he didn’t feel the same. “I know, Rey. I know you don’t, but you will. Forgive me…” he whispered and pulled her from the ledge. She shivered as she was held tight against his well sculpted body. Together they moved towards the shallow end of the lake, and she was finally able to stand. He towered over her now, neck bent as his lips pressed into her forehead. “Forgive me,” he repeated.

His hands slid over her body as he trailed kisses down her neck, squeezing at her breasts till milk dripped into the water, and curling around her ribs. Eventually, one of his hands drifted down to her hip while the other began to seek out her pussy once again. She spread her legs to give him access, certain now that he was refusing her request. She hid away her face in his chest so he wouldn’t notice her disappointment. His touch still excited her. His thumb massaging her clit, fingers stretching her wider. The sensations under water only seemed to stimulate her arousal, and she felt a solid presence, a force continue what his fingers had started. 

Rey gasped, clutching at his shoulders. It wasn’t the first time he’d used his abilities like this. Normally, ghostly sensation would overwhelm her entire body, but this time his focus remained constant and precise. She struggled to keep standing as she felt herself being stretched beyond what she was used too. It felt like there was something solid inside her other than Ben’s fingers, and she couldn’t comprehend what he was doing. Her nails sank into him as the pressure intensified, and her pleasure spiked.

Her prince continued to move his fingers, rubbing against her folds, her clit, finding that special spot deep inside that made her bite her lip till it hurt. This was different, so intense, and her hips were moving. She was drawing closer and closer to the edge of insanity, so willing to dive into the void just behind. There was color behind her eyes, and a tightness in her belly. Her inner walls pressing into the invisible force that was stretching her open. Rey cried out as she finally reached climax, and Ben held her steady when she lost her footing.

His fingers pulled out immediately and he was lifting her up. Instinctually her legs wrapped around him, and her eyes screwed shut as he entered her smoothly and with little resistance. His cock… his cock was inside her. Rey cried out as he filled her, and her walls fluttered around him, pulling him deep. “Ben… oh Ben,” she groaned. It felt like bliss. Her sweet prince claiming her this way. It was raw and perfect, and somehow he’d prevented her from experiencing the pain she’d expected. He was moving slowly, and her hips moved with him. Her arms held tight around his neck and Rey was desperate to kiss his lips.

This was so different from anything they’d shared before. There was something primal about the way his body moved against her. The water splashing between them as he fucked her. Rey’s legs were almost trembling around him. Their foreheads pressed together. Their breathing was heavy, mingling together, and he kept whispering her name. It was music to her ears. “You feel so good, Rey. So tight. So perfect. I wanted this. I wanted this so much. So many times I wanted to bury myself inside you, come inside you. Mine… Rey, I want you to be mine. My bondmate. My soulmate. Everything.”

“I am yours… I always will be,” she promised, kissing him once more. He faltered, and suddenly she felt it. A wave of emotion that was not her own. Desire. Need. This strange desperation to fight back the loneliness in his mind. He felt so empty, but when she reached out in the dark, she poured into him like the waterfalls that surrounded their lake. She was touching his soul. Rey was melting inside of him as he pounded inside of her. They were merging. The string she’d felt raveling in the back of her mind became solid and firm. The ties between them burned like fire. His thrusts grew desperate.

Rey felt his climax rising, and she along with it. She held tight to him, absorbing the impact, legs tightening around him to pull him deeper and harder. “Come inside me,” she whispered. “Please, my prince. Let go.” Ben groaned, losing all control. Her second climax felt like fireworks exploding behind her eyes, and her ears rang. She felt the moment he came with her, emptying himself inside, holding her so tightly she couldn’t breathe. The world ended and began again, and Rey was convinced nothing else would ever compare to this moment.

It took a while for them to fall back from the haze of their euphoria. Ben’s grip on her eased as he finally pulled out of her and the water cleared away any evidence of what they’d done. It was her only regret. Rey frowned as she opened her eyes, pulling back to look at him. When he held her gaze she was stunned to find they shined like never before. Something was different. “I feel you,” she whispered with awe.

Prince Solo’s eyes sparkled and danced like stars. Fears and hopes swirling in the flecks of dark brown and black. The window opened to her, and she was seeing him for the first time. He was even more beautiful now than before. “This will change everything.”

Yes, she believed it would. Rey smiled, still shaking just a bit in the wake of such an intense orgasm. Those beautiful brown eyes were filled with such warmth, and she basked in this new glow. “I don’t regret it.”

He nodded. “Nor I, sweetheart… nor I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this smutty nonsense is desperately trying to make me write plot... HOW DARE!


End file.
